1. Technical Field
This invention is in the field of telecommunication tools and, in particular, a tool to plug and unplug RJ-45 connectors from RJ-45 sockets in Ethernet switches or other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased popularity of Internet applications there has been a marked increase in the Information Technology (IT) infrastructure needed to support distributed computing, including an increase in the number of Ethernet-based switches and routers. Corporations and commercial computing service providers typically have special areas, typically large, dedicated climate-controlled areas, designated as datacenters where large numbers of computer and network communication equipment is installed and maintained. Within these data centers, devices typically communicate through direct, hardwired Ethernet connections upon which data and commands are communicated using Ethernet protocols. The most common Ethernet connections between devices use CAT5e cable with an RJ-45 connector.
Physical configurations of computer and networking equipment within a datacenter are typically based on rack mounts that allow a large number of components to be compactly stacked on top of each other, in order to maximize the amount of computing power and minimize the amount of floor space taken up with equipment. Equipment designed for use in rack mounts typically has connection sockets for data communication cables at the back of the equipment. This configuration allows an IT professional to have ready access to connection sockets required across multiple equipment to properly connect the computer and networking devices into an operable configuration.
Some of the data communication devices, in particular Ethernet-based switches and routers, have a large number of connection sockets spaced tightly together into which a large number of Ethernet cables must be plugged. In some devices there are over 50 sockets. In addition, as computer and network configurations change, these cables are frequently disconnected and reconnected to different sockets to make the new computer and network configurations operable.